


Picnic

by EmmeTheFangirl



Series: Nico di Angelo's guide to surviving the 21st century [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, First Date, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confession, M/M, Picnics, Pining Idiots, awkward fluff, no beta we die like men, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmeTheFangirl/pseuds/EmmeTheFangirl
Summary: After a few months of pining over Will, Nico has finally decided to tell him how he feels. What better way than to invite him on a picnic?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Nico di Angelo's guide to surviving the 21st century [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083557
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Picnic

A slight smirk danced on Nico's face as he blocked a sword with his own. He was like a cat toying with a mouse, or a monster toying with a demigod. Most of the people at camp were easy to beat. Really the only people who challenged him while sparing were Percy, Jason, and a few Ares kids. 

Finally, he disarmed his opponent. As much as he enjoyed sparing, it was nearly noon. He helped the boy up before waving and leaving.

Nico would lose his nerve if he waited much longer. Will had a day off and Nico had every intention of telling Will he liked him. It had been hard enough to admit he had developed a crush-- no Percy had been a crush. Will...he didn't quite know. It was like his crush on Percy, but so much stronger. 

He was used to running when he began to care too much. The fact that he was still here, and didn't want to leave, terrified him more than he cared to admit. He had become so attached to Will, and even his siblings. Had it been anyone else he would've considered this a problem, but with Will...

Nico entered his cabin. He put the sandwiches he'd made earlier in a basket, along with some chips, and coke he'd bought the last time he had ran errands for his father.

He picked up the basket and summoned all his courage to ask Will to come have a picnic with him. He was really about to do it. At least he knew Will wouldn't hate him if it went south.

With one more calming breath he began heading to cabin seven.

Nico shifted his weight back and fourth for a good minute or two before he finally knocked. 

Will opened the door a moment later with a guitar pick in his hand. "Nico!" Will greeted. His face had lit up when he saw the younger boy. "What's up?"

Nico just shrugged. "I've just been sword fighting," he said. "You?"

Will lifted his pick. "I've been practicing my guitar."

Nico nodded. "So, uh, you're off today right?" He asked. 

"Yeah"

Nico brought his basket out from behind him. "I was going to have a picnic, uh, would you like to come with me?" He said, before quickly tacking on, "it's fine if you have something else to do or just don't want to come"

Will grinned. "I'd love to!"

"Really it's fine if--wait did you say yes?"

Will couldn't help the amused snort that came out. Nico was just too cute. "Yes, Neeks, I'll come with you."

A smile stretched over Nico's lips. 

~*~

"So how much further is this spot you found?"

"It's not to much further."

Finally Nico pushed back some vines and the two boys walked into a secluded area. 

"Wow," Will whispered, his eyes wondering around the area. "This place is beautiful."

The vines lead to a sandy beach with high rock cliffs hiding the place from the demigods at camp. There was a ledge above casting a shadow onto the sand. Wildflowers blossomed in the spot where rock met earth and vines cascaded down the rock walls like hair. Water lapped upon the shore and shells decorated it. The water was calm. The whole place was hardly bigger than a dorm room, but it was so tranquil a hush fell over the boys.

Nico smiled and led him further in. He spread a blanket on the ground and motioned for Will to sit next to him.

Finally Will said, "How did you find this place?"

Nico ducked his head. "Uh, slight miscalculation while shadow traveling..." Will had deemed it safe to shadow travel awhile back with a few stipulations. Unfortunately, he had become slightly out of practice there for awhile.

Will nodded.

Nico opened up the basket. "I, um, packed Peanut butter and jelly, and ham and cheese sandwiches, and some chips, and cokes."

Will looked into the basket. "Wow, real cokes." Will looked back up at Nico. With a laugh he said, "Who'd you have to bribe for those di Angelo?"

Nico couldn't help a slight smirk. "That's for me know, and no one else. Now what kind of sandwich do you want?"

Will took a peanut butter and jelly one. They ate in relative silence, just enjoying the view and the other's company.

After Nico finished he couldn't help nervously fidgeting. "Hey Will, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, sure." Will was leaned back on his hands grinning at him.

Nico suddenly wasn't as sure about all of this. Sure, he had no doubt Will would still be nice to him, but would he still be his friend if he didn't like him back? He shifted his gaze further down. Nico's inner monologue was basically shit shit shit over and over again. His stomach was turning over with butterflies. What was he thinking? There was no possible way Will would like him back. Sure, he knew Will liked boys, but that didn't mean he'd like Nico. Why did he think this was a good idea? Why--

"Nico?" Will placed his hand on his shoulder pulling him from his thoughts. "Hey, it's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, or aren't ready." 

Nico took a shaky breath. "No I..." He trailed off. 

"Really, it's okay."

At the same moment Nico blurted out, "I'm gay!" He froze. That wasn't exactly what he had meant to say.

Nico's outburst surprised Will, but he quickly recovered. He gave Nico's shoulder a squeeze. "That took a lot of courage to say, Nico." Will smiled. "Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me."

Nico had curled in on his self some. "I...that wasn't...I need to tell you something else."

they lapped into a moment of silence. Nico was trying to find a way to put his feelings into words. He would be the first to admit he was really bad at that.

When Nico finally spoke it was barely above a whisper. "I really like you Will."

Will's eyes widened slightly. "You like me?" he whispered back. "Like...you like like me?"

Nico glanced at Will before returning his gaze back to the ground. Nico nodded, fully prepared to have to run away forever if he had to.

"I like you too," Will said. "I have for awhile, but I didn't know how to ask if you liked boys." He let out a nervous chuckle.

Nico's head raised up with a look of shock on his face. After looking into Will's eyes the look melted away into a slightly dopy smile to match Will's.

"So what now?" Nico asked.

"I'm not sure" Will paused for a moment. "In movies and stuff this is usually where they kiss?"

"I don't think I'm ready for that..."

"Yeah me neither..."

After another long moment Nico said, "We could hug maybe?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

Will moved forward, engulfing Nico in a tight embrace, and Nico returned it with a smile so bright it could've rivaled the sun himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had fun reading! I intend on adding more Nico stories (some with Solangelo and some not) in this universe eventually, of course that depends on if I can figure out how to group the stories together haha. Thanks for reading 😊


End file.
